Wrapped in Love
by digitaldesigner
Summary: Angel promises Cordelia that she'll never be alone.


Title: Wrapped in Love

Author: Aimee

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Dead End

Pairing: Angel/Cordelia

Summary: Angel promises Cordelia that she'll never be alone.

Disclaimer: If you recognize them, they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Otherwise, they're mine.

Cordelia stood at her desk in thought when a vision suddenly hit her. She tried to catch herself against the bookshelf, but she only succeeded in knocking some books to the floor.

Angel was the first to reach her, grabbing her as she fell. "Cordelia. Cordelia. Cordy!"

Wes and Gunn weren't far behind, rushing over as well. "Get her some water," he told Gunn.

Gasping, Cordy buried her face against Angel's chest, sobbing. He held her in his arms as she cried.

After giving the information in the vision to them, Cordy sat down at her desk, her head down.

"Hey, guys, do you think you could handle this one without me?" Angel asked Wes and Gunn, eyeing Cordy with a worried look on his face.

Looking from Angel to Cordy, Wes nodded. "Sure. Let's go, Gunn. We'll see you tomorrow," he told Angel.

"Cordy?"

She slowly lifted her head up from her desk, tears still falling. "Angel? I thought you guys left."

"I sent Wes and Gunn to check it out," he told her. "Come with me," he told her, holding out his hand.

Wobbling as she stood up, she took his hand. He put his arm around her shoulder to steady her.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Upstairs."

Once upstairs, he sat her down on his bed. "Lay down," he told her, removing her shoes and laying down beside her after he removed his own shoes.

"Talk to me," he told her gently.

"I'm fine, Angel. Really."

He lifted her face so her eyes met his. "Cordy? Please," he asked, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice.

She sighed. "I'm scared, Angel," she told him softy as tears silenty fell down her face. "I'm so scared," she said, her silent tears turning into sobs.

"Hey," he said softly, pulling her into his arms, "you're not alone."

"Promise?" she asked, holding onto him.

"I promise, Cordy. I will always be here."

She gave him a small smile.

"How about you stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Okay."

"Do you want to get changed?" he asked her, getting the pair of pajamas she kept at the hotel out of his pajama drawer and removing his own pajama pants, as well.

"Yeah," she said, taking her pajamas from him and walking into his bathroom to change.

Slipping out of his pants, he put on his pajama pants and removed his shirt. He turned down the blankets and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom, the view that greeted her took her breath away. Angel--without a shirt.

"Hey," he said from his position on the bed, a small smile gracing his face, thinking how cute she looked in her striped pajamas with her hair pulled back.

"Hey yourself," she said, climbing in beside him.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Hold me?" she asked, hating how needy she sounded.

He smiled. "Always."

He opened his arms and she fell into them, snuggling against him.

He let out a quiet sigh. "Angel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "I've just missed this--holding you, being warm and not feeling lonely."

"Being warm?"

"Yeah. I miss the warmth of your touch. Dead or not, I get so cold without it."

She ran her hands across his bare chest, warming him with her touch. "Mmm," he said, tears slipping silently down his face.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"No one has ever did that for me," he admitted. "For the first time in a really long time, I feel warm."

"Oh, Angel," she whispered, her heart constricting in her chest.

"I just get so tired of being cold and lonely," he whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Angel, you're not alone," she told him, laying her hand on his cheek to get his attention. "I'll always be here. Always."

"Sooner or later, you'll find a man who's perfect for you," he told her.

She looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "I already have," she whispered, kissing him sweetly.

"Oh, Cordy."

"I love you, Angel."

"I love you, Cordy," he told her, all the love he had for her shining in his eyes.

She yawned as he smiled and turned out the bedside lamp.

"Goodnight, my love," he told her, pulling her closer. She smiled at the term of endearment.

"Goodnight, baby," she told him, kissing him. His face broke out in the most beautiful smile. No one had ever given him a term of endearment before.

They closed their eyes and drifted off, their slumber peaceful for the first time in a very long time. No visions, no nightmares and nothing to wake them. It was just the two of them, holding each other and wrapped in their love.


End file.
